Renegade
by creativeauthorsname
Summary: She was there with Vegeta and Nappa to inflict her revenge on the man who killed Raditz. What she didn't plan on was being saved by Goku from Vegeta. Now, here she is, helping her once enemies on their journey to Namek to wish their friends back to life. Though, it seems everything won't go accordingly. "How the Hell did I get sorted into this mess?"
1. Intro

**Renegade**

Summary: She was there with Vegeta and Nappa to inflict her revenge on the man who killed Raditz. What she didn't plan on was being saved by Goku from Vegeta. Now, here she is, helping her once enemies on their journey to Namek to wish their friends back to life. Though, it seems everything won't go accordingly. "How the Hell did I get sorted into this mess?" Avoca sighed, knotting a fist in her hair as she glared at her three companions.

* * *

><p>000<br>Intro

_"Anger is an acid that can do more harm to the vessel in which it is stored than to anything on which it is poured."  
><em>_—_Mark Twain

* * *

><p>"On yo—"<p>

Avoca ignored Nappa's warning as she twirled her body, bringing her leg up and kicking the enemy, crushing their bones as they flew away from her, flattening against a fortunate placed bolder. She paused to give the taller Saiyan a smirk, her black eyes glaring straight into his. "I'm sorry, what was that, Nappa?" The older male grounded his teeth together, irked by the young woman's arrogance. Before he could snap back at her, she raised a pointed finger, aiming in his direction. A small ball of yellow light whizzed by his head, the sound vibrating through his eardrum.

He looked over his shoulder to see the attack go through an Arlian. "Behind you," she commented, bringing his attention back to the female. He witnessed her cheeky grin, the way she blew her finger like blowing smoke from a phaser. Avoca then turned away, going back to the battle—well, it wasn't really a battle per say; more of a skirmish since they were demolishing the Arlians' like ants.

After the death of Raditz and the disclosing of seven magical balls that could grant wishes, Vegeta had came up with the idea of going to Earth and finding these so called 'Dragon Balls'. Of course, both Nappa and Avoca agreed—though, the female Saiyan had her own agenda.

She blasted through another round of natives, her apathetic gaze taking in the bloodshed quickly before going on to the next victims.

Yes, Avoca had her own motives for going to Earth. In the beginning, before Raditz had departed to search for their younger brother, she had asked to go with him—to make sure the plan would be a success, and, of course, to stop her older brother from making any rash decisions. He refused, naturally, saying something along the lines of "I don't need your help, brat" and continued on his mission of recruiting Kakarot. _Well_, she thought, _which one of us is rotting six feet under?_

So now, here she was, taking out her anger on some unfortunate planet that just so happened to catch Vegeta's attention. Though, it was fortunate for her since she was near the point of breaking Nappa's neck and leaving him for dead. Just because Raditz happened to be bested by some weak earthling and her younger brother, didn't mean that she was like him. If anything, her strength rivaled Nappa's; that bastard wasn't any stronger than she was.

Avoca let out a huge breath, her arms falling to her sides as she gazed at the destruction around her. A beep from her scouter alerted the female that there was someone near. Pressing a button, she found the target underneath a pile of debris. Walking over to the rubble, the young woman started making a ball of energy, not planning on wasting anymore time. In a matter of seconds, she removed the wreckage and attacked, not leaving any room for the poor victim to escape.

After the dust had settled, all that was left was Avoca and the immobile body of a child. Or what seemed like a child since all the inhabitants resembled insects of some sort. She looked down at the corpse, a gaping hole in the middle of its chest caused her stomach to church uneasily. For a moment, she thought of her brother and wondered what his last moments were like.

She wondered, for a fleeting second, that maybe he regretted not staying.

"Avoca!" The sound of her name startled her from her trance, her head twisting to the side to see Vegeta standing there, Nappa right behind him. "What are you doing?"

His voice rushed out, sounding angry. The other Saiyan inwardly rolled her eyes, walking towards the shorter male calmly. "Just appraising my handiwork," she answered, her body lax and mind buzzing from her actions just minutes before.

Nappa rolled his eyes, preparing to bite a snarky comeback at the female; however, Vegeta beat him to it, "Tch. We don't have time for that. You're lucky we found you before we blew up this pitiful planet."

She raised a brow. "I thought we were going to sell it off?"

"It's not good enough to be sold off," he snapped back.

Avoca crossed her arms, her eyes squinting as she said, "Alrighty then, Captain Cranky. What's up your ass all of a sudden?"

"Shut up!" He brought himself to his full height of 5'5"—which wasn't much since Avoca stood at 5'11". She stared down at the Saiyan Prince as he explained, "This dust ball doesn't have much to offer. Besides, we have other things to do than to just sit around and wait for potential customers."

She smirked. "A little eager, aren't we?"

"Aren't you?"

She glared at him, finding his arrogance insufferable. After all these years, she has yet to figure out why Lord Frieza put her on Vegeta's team. _I would rather be miserable in Zarbon's presence than to be in Vegeta's,_ she caught herself thinking sometimes, especially in times when she and Nappa were arguing or Vegeta was mocking her intelligence. Raditz would always be the one to calm her down (note: Raditz's way of comforting shouldn't even be under the word "comfort"—it was more like, "go train, brat" or "you're slacking", and sometimes "go on, wench"). Though, somehow, she found solace from his words.

But now, he was dead. Her brother was _fucking_ rotting in some unknown planet's dirt. Hell, the inhabitants probably didn't give him a proper burial. Tch. Who would? Considering what kind of people they were, what kind of things they did, they didn't deserve a burial.

Avoca brushed past the short male, her anger flaring up again. "Let's finish this then. I'm ready to leave."

And so, the three Saiyans' went on to demolish planet Arlia and its moons. Vegeta used his signature move, Galick Gun, to send the world into oblivion—Arlia and the moons were nothing, not even dust remained in the aftermath. Then, once their work was completed, the three gathered themselves in their pods and started their coarse to Earth. In the first hour, Avoca lost herself in her thoughts, imagining meeting the man who took her brother's life. She envisioned a tall, strong, well-built male with a smirk.

_"No, you die alone."_

Avoca growled, smirking as she pressed a blue button, getting ready for the long trip ahead. She was going to enjoy bringing that man to his knees. She could already feel his throat collapsing underneath her fingers. With that image in mind, Avoca closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber, unbeknownst to her that the Earthlings were training for their arrival.


	2. Let's Begin

**Renegade**

Summary: She was there with Vegeta and Nappa to inflict her revenge on the man who killed Raditz. What she didn't plan on was being saved by Goku from Vegeta. Now, here she is, helping her once enemies on their journey to Namek to wish their friends back to life. Though, it seems everything won't go accordingly. "How the Hell did I get sorted into this mess?" Avoca sighed, knotting a fist in her hair as she glared at her three companions.

* * *

><p>001<br>Let's Begin

* * *

><p>She awoke before the crash, the compact space filling with a familiar heat she grew accustomed to over the years. The impact was loud, the sound ringing in her ears before all was quiet. Her fingers twitched, the noise of people growing with each second. Avoca pressed the red button, her heart pounding in anticipation and adrenaline. <em>Finally<em>, she thought, climbing slowly out of her pod, the noise of urgent and curious calls coming from the Earthlings. The female climbed out of the crater, regrouping herself with Vegeta and Nappa, scouter beeping rather loudly.

Her gaze scanned the crowd of Earth dwellers, seeing that they had appearances such as Saiyans', but with no tails and coming in more shapes and sizes. They looked soft and pudgy, dressed in trousers and dresses and of that such. They were so much different than what Avoca was used to on most planets. Most were unfamiliar, but with these foreign beings, Avoca felt a sense of awareness.

"Who are they?"

"_What_ are they?"

Vegeta let a smirk reign his lips as he too took in their surroundings. High buildings and strange transportation with black, paved streets with little plant life was what he saw. "'Earth', was it?" He mused, receiving a hum of affirmation from Avoca. "Promising…"

"I'll say," the only female of the team mumbled, her eyes taking in the blue sky and bright sun. "Heh, after we've finished, we might fetch a superb price for this planet."

"We should greet these little insects first, shouldn't we?" Nappa suggested, glancing at his companions.

"You're right, Nappa. Besides, we wouldn't want to seem rude." Vegeta chuckled, giving a nod to Nappa.

Bringing his hand up in a swift motion, the first attack was commissioned on Earth. A bright flash and dust engulfed the city, and anything for a couple of thousand miles. A huge _BOOM_ shook the land, the sound vibrating even though the attack was done. All that was left was the effects of Nappa's greeting. The ground below their feet was leveled, their pods unbothered by the assault.

"WAHAHAHA!" Laughed Nappa, hands in his hips, "Maybe that was too warm of a greeting, huh?! Ahaha!"

Grumbling, Avoca growled, "Shut up, you idiot! Leveling the place isn't going to help the resale value of this dustball!"

Nappa rounded on her, clenched fists at his side. "Why you—!"

"That's enough, you two!" Vegeta snarled, arms crossed over his chest. "Don't start acting like petulant children!" The two quarreling Saiyans looked away from each other, listening to their shortest partner. "She's right, Nappa, end it here. We can't mess around. Besides, if one of those Dragon Balls turned out to be around here, we might as well forget our wish of immortality all because of your stupid greeting!"

Nappa flinched, his eyes casting downward and away from the prince's glare. "You're right, I wasn't thinking."

_You never think_, Avoca considered saying that aloud but knew that Vegeta wouldn't stand for anymore of her or Nappa's insolence. "First off, we need to find the one who killed Raditz, he'll know where the Dragon Balls are," she said, concentrating on the numbers on the yellow tinted glass. Her scouter beeped a couple of times, alerting her that there were more than one power reading that she or her teammates weren't expecting.

"There's something not right," Nappa mumbled, swinging his head from side to side, "there are readings over one thousand! More than one, that's for sure! But how in a backwater planet like this…?"

"Don't worry about it." Vegeta's words did little to quell the uneasiness Avoca felt. "They're not our enemies. Just look for the one with the highest reading."

_1,000_

_981_

_610_

_1,000_

_1,083_

_1,220_

"There!" The prince voiced, gaining Nappa and Avoca's attention. "Two high readings close to each other. Let's go and pay our respects!" The three Saiyans exchange a smirk to one another before taking off into the skies, the almost nonexistent gravity making them feel unlimited, or at least that's what Nappa commented,

"This is great! The gravity here is so low that I feel weightless!"

Avoca laughed, giving a little burst of energy and twirled, enjoying the wind as it ruffled her short hair. "It's nice here! You think the buyers will turn it into some kind of resort? If they do, I think I wouldn't mind vacationing here!"

"I'm with ya, Avoca!" Nappa agreed, chuckling.

The female snickered, making her way over to Vegeta, maneuvering herself to where she was under Vegeta's airborne figure. She witnessed his amused smirk, and gave him one in return. "What do you think, Vegeta?"

He didn't say anything for a while, just kept his gaze straight ahead. Then, he looked down at her, saying, "It has potential," before he took the front, Nappa and Avoca taking the rear. They grew closer to their targets, their scouters signaling them that a third person joined the two powerful targets. The landscape changed dramatically—what was a sandy desert was now a grassy plain with rocky cliffs.

And there, in the middle of the terrain, were three beings gazing up to the sky, their objective obvious: they were here to fight. The three Saiyans stopped, regarding the three targets below. Avoca clenched her fists, zeroing in on the man with the green skin and _knowing_ that he was the one responsible for Raditz's death. Finally, after almost a year of sleep, she was going to obtain her revenge.

Nappa was the first to say something, laughing as he did so. "There they are, three mighty shrimps!"

"It would seem that they have been awaiting for our arrival…" Vegeta contemplated, his eyes glancing to Avoca.

"Well, then," she spoke, letting herself descend to the surface, "let's not keep them waiting any longer." Her companions could practically taste her excitement. They too followed suit and sunk to the ground. They each landed without so much as a thud, eyes taking in their opponents. Two small, and one big. The one with the bald head muttered something, but the three Saiyans paid no mind to it.

"Have you been preparing for us?" Vegeta asked, arms crossed and arrogance oozing off of him.

It was the green one that answered, "How did you guess?"

"Just seemed like a good assumption," Avoca remarked, her superior smile widening ever so slightly.

"Let's make something clear," he replied roughly, "what exactly do you want?"

Closing her eyes, Avoca let his voice roll around in her head. _No, you die alone… it's Goku who will have the last laugh_. It was him! Her eyes flew open, energy spiking a bit as she glared at the green man. She ignored Vegeta's amused chuckle as she narrowed her eyes at her brother's killer.

"By the sound of your voice and Avoca's reaction, it seems you are the one who killed Raditz, right?" It was Vegeta who decided to ask the long anticipated question.

"My voice? Wha—"

"Didn't Raditz inform you? These also serve as a transmitter," Vegeta told him, tapping lightly on his scouter.

A brief silence hung over their heads, Nappa's scrutinizing stare and Avoca's heated glower bearing down on the emerald being. Yet, the stillness was broken when Nappa stated, "He's a Namekian."

Vegeta hummed. "Then it's no surprise Raditz was beaten."

"What the Hell is he doing here then?" Avoca questioned.

"Namekian?"

"Piccolo, you're an alien too? That would explain a lot…"

"Really, Piccolo?"

Rolling her eyes, Avoca sarcastically asked, "You mean the green skin and antennae wasn't enough to tip off the fact that you're not from around here?"

"They say these slimy Namek gastropod guys possess strange talents even beyond their remarkable fighting capabilities…" Vegeta trailed off, tilting his head a little to the side, "they even say that Namekians are endowed with a type of sorcery. You're the one who created the Dragon Balls, aren't you?"

It seemed like shocking news to them, that the Saiyans had knowledge about the Dragon Balls. "Yo-you know about the Dragon Balls?!" The bald one asked, his eyes wide.

Sighing, Avoca tapped her scouter lightly, responding to the question, "Don't you listen, shorty? These are also transmitters, meaning that we can communicate or pass information to one another. So when you're green friend over there told Raditz about the Dragon Balls and wishing your friend back to life, he was also telling us." She let her hand fall to her hip, a frown marring her lips.

"Why else would we bother to come to this dustball?" Nappa asked, bring forth his hand and making a 'gimme' motion. "So hand them over. It's useless to fight us."

Despite the obvious gaps in their power levels, the Earth dwellers did no such thing. Instead, the Namekian, Piccolo, was the one to speak up, "Thanks to you, I now have an insight on my ancestry; however, I wasn't the one who made the Dragon Balls. My specialty is combat." He dropped himself in a defensive position, his two companions following suit.

"If you won't give us information about the Dragon Balls, then we'll just have to beat it out of you," Vegeta commented.

Avoca began removing her scouter before seeing that three other readings were heading straight for them. "Fools! D'you think you can scratch us with power levels like those?!" Nappa laughed, not paying attention to the other three.

"Nappa, Avoca, take your scouters off. You won't be needing them."

Following Vegeta's orders, Avoca informed him, "There's three others coming our way," nodding to their opponents, she added, "Friends of theirs, no doubt."

"Hm. Seems like the only thing this device is good for is locating and communicating." Nappa then turned to face Avoca, "If your weakling brother didn't rely on these things, then maybe he would still be alive."

She turned her glower on the tall male, growling as she dropped her scouter to the ground. "Shut up," she snarled, her harbored resentment bubbling over the surface. "Shut up or I—"

"Or you'll what?"

Her voice dropped dangerously low, venom biting her words. "Or I'll show you who's the true weakling." It wasn't a threat dripping with anger, but a promise dipped in pure malice. She was already on edge, she didn't need Napa running his mouth about Raditz. Avoca knew Raditz was an idiot. She knew that Raditz fell behind each one of them. She knew her brother was a weakling. But, he was her brother; he was the only family she ever truly knew. And Nappa had no right to throw insults left and right about her family. Not right now, not when she is so close to the man who took her brother away from her.

"Stop it, you two," came Vegeta's warning. Everyone watched as the two clashing Saiyans gave each other one last long glare before giving one another some space. "How many of those Saibamen do we have left?"

"Six, why?"

"Let's see what these Earthlings can really do."

"Heh, you love playing games, don't you, Vegeta?" Nappa laughed, bringing out a small vile of seeds and started planting them. "Oh yeah, they'll grow well in this soil."

"You said that there were three others coming this way, right?" The short prince turned his black eyes on Avoca, receiving a nod of confirmation. He smirked. "Perfect." Nappa finished, throwing the glass container away and moving back to appraise his handiwork. Almost immediately, little plant-like creatures sprouted from the ground, quicker than Avoca expected. Their eyes opened, revealing black pupils surrounded by pools of red.

Ugly little things, Saibamen. They looked like a breed between insects and some deformed Namekian—or that's what Avoca always thought. After they pulled themselves out of the ground, Vegeta gave them their orders, "Those three are your targets."

Saibamen were mindless beings, only having enough knowledge to obey orders. The reason? So they wouldn't try to rebel and cause a mess for the Planet Trade Organization. Plus, they were a convenience when fighting large numbers and helping with weeding out the weaklings.

"Sheesh!" The short bald one commented, shivering in disgust. "I don't like the looks of these guys!"

Digging a toe in the ground, Avoca hummed. "Huh. Well, you're certainly not going to like fighting them." She gave the short human a smile, enjoying the look of horror etched on his face.

In the same moment of when the Saibamen were about to attack, someone decided to join the party. Upon closer inspection, it was actually two people. "Tien! Chiaotzu!" Not knowing which one was who, and not really caring, Avoca took in the new arrivals appearance. The bigger one had an extra eye on his forehead and the much smaller one was pale with a red dot on each of his cheeks. Then, another came onto the scene, dressed in all orange with long black hair.

"Sorry I'm late!" The newcomer called, smiling at seeing his friends.

"Yamcha!"

"They just keep coming, don't they?" Vegeta simpered.

"Like a swarm of gnats," Nappa mumbled.

"Too bad gnats don't last long." Avoca stated, crossing her arms.

"Weren't there supposed to be three Saiyans?" Three-eyes asked.

"Maybe you should complain," the short, bald one joked.

Vegeta laughed. "Perfect! Six of them and six Saibamen! How about if each of you fights one at a time? You know, for sport!"

"Quit playing games!" Piccolo growled. "Let's get this over with!"

"No!" The other human yelled, shaking his shiny head and waving his arms frantically. He started whispering something to the Namekian, something that made Piccolo calm down.

The one with the three eyes was the first one to step forward. "I'll go first. Come at me."

Avoca nodded to the closet Saibamen, gesturing for it to go against the human. "You go first. Don't hold back." She said the last bit as though it was a warning.

"Good luck, Tien!" His friends cheered.

It was in that moment, that the Earth warriors realized that there was no going back. The fight has begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello guys! Now, I know what you all are thinking: 'Not another cliché story about Goku's Saiyan sister'. I know it's been done many times before but I wanted to give my take on it. Now, Avoca (like avocado *snicker*), doesn't really see Goku (Kakarot) as her brother. Also, I know that by my summary it may seem that things are going to go by fast, but they aren't. I'm going to use the time —when Goku is in the hospital and when he and his friends are trying to come up with an idea on how to get to Namek— to my advantage. <strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed the Intro and I really hope you guys liked the first official chapter of "Renegade". Drop a review to tell me how I'm doing. **

**See you guys later~!**


	3. Earth's Mightiest Sacrifices

**Renegade**

Summary: She was there with Vegeta and Nappa to inflict her revenge on the man who killed Raditz. What she didn't plan on was being saved by Goku from Vegeta. Now, here she is, helping her once enemies on their journey to Namek to wish their friends back to life. Though, it seems everything won't go accordingly. "How the Hell did I get sorted into this mess?" Avoca sighed, knotting a fist in her hair as she glared at her three companions.

* * *

><p>002<br>Earth's Mightiest Sacrifices

* * *

><p>Krillin watched, his muscles tensed as Tien stepped up to the plate. Now, it was official. It wasn't some kind of nightmare that you could easily wake up from. No, they were in a battle for their lives, and possibly, for the Earth itself. His black eyes glanced away from his friend, taking in the Saiyans' reaction. The two males seemed amused by Tien's lack of hesitation, whereas the female surveyed the situation in calculation. Krillin narrowed his eyes at the woman, not liking the way she glared at each of them.<p>

Something wasn't right with her. Since she's arrived, all she's done was observe them —Piccolo more than anyone.

Her facial features were identical to Raditz, but her hair was much shorter, barely reaching the nape of her neck. Also, despite the obvious strength she possessed, her figure was smaller, more petite in comparison of her two male comrades. Her armor was different too, dark blue in color, having no shoulder guards but just straps, and with no lower guards like the other two. She also wore a black, tight jumpsuit underneath her armor, covering the length of her arms and stopping just above her knees.

It took Krillin a few seconds to realize that Avoca was staring straight at him, a blank expression painting her face. Her eyes were deep and dark, holding no emotions. The only thing they reflected was the sunlight. He looked away, turning his attention back to his friend. He needed to focus.

The fight began when the green creature lunged for Tien, and in that same moment, he retaliated. It happened in a blur, the Saibaman attacked, Tien knocked it back, then it's head split opened and a white liquid came out. Tien dodged, causing the attack to whiz past him and towards his friends. They moved out of the way, of course, the acid burning a trench in the ground. Unhindered, the Earthling continued his attack, knocking his opponent in the face with his elbow. It was over, Tien was the winner and the Saibaman laid on the ground in defeat.

Nappa looked at the conquered creature in disbelief. "It can't be! Each one of these Saibamen have a power level close to Raditz's!"

Vegeta just chuckled, delighted by the fact that his game could get interesting. "It looks like they'll be able to entertain us a little, after all."

Avoca tilted her head a little to the side, watching as the cultivar tried getting up. "Then that means that this guy," she paused, pursing her lips, "and the others are stronger than Raditz."

"But the data—!" Nappa attempted, but was cut off.

"The data means nothing when we're fighting people who can hide their power level," Avoca told him, witnessing the Saibaman getting back to its feet, ready to continue the fight. However, it didn't have a chance as Vegeta sent an attack on it, reducing it to a pile of goop. Startled, Avoca took a small step back, eyes somewhat wide from the sudden assault.

"Why'd you do that for, Vegeta?" Nappa asked, feeling the same as Avoca.

The short Saiyan's only explanation was, "He was already beaten. It would've been a waste of time." Passingly, Avoca thought if that's what Vegeta thought about her and Nappa. Pushing that thought aside, she nudged the next cultivar, causing the plant-like creature to stumble. Fear was still evident on it's normally sadistic face. "Your friend underestimated his foe. Wasn't he told to not hold back?" He asked rhetorically to the remaining Saibamen. "Who'll be next?" The shorter male asked, his attention moving back to the warriors.

"This time," Nappa warned the chosen Saibaman, teeth gritted together, "hit with everything you've got!"

The short one dressed in orange and blue stepped forward, prepared to fight. "I-I'll g-go…" He seemed uncertain of himself, giving off so much anxiety that Avoca —and no doubt Vegeta and Nappa— could smell it where she stood.

"No, Krillin," the long haired one cut in, an egotistical smile on his lips, "let me do it. I'll teach them that playtime's over."

"That's the spirit!" Avoca crooned, chuckling alongside Nappa and Vegeta. Even some of the cultivars snickered.

"Listen, Yamcha, I can—!" The one called Krillin was promptly cut off.

"You've already been restored to life by the Dragon Balls." Yamcha explained, smiling reassuringly at his friend. "You don't get another chance. Now," he turned back to the Saiyans, "_try_ me!"

"Ah. A hot shot!" Vegeta commented.

"Show 'em what you're made of!" Nappa encouraged the little creature.

Yamcha didn't wait long to rush at his opponent. The clashed before moving to the sky, their bodies blurred by the amount of energy they each possessed. To the untrained eye, it would seem that they just vanished. But the years of training and sharpening their senses, everyone was able to see the fight unfold. They traded blows before pulling apart and doing it over again. They bounded from rock formation to formation, exchanging hits. Although, it changed when Yamcha dodged the Saibaman's attack, letting the cultivar fly pass him, and moving to be behind the falling creature.

Yamcha cupped his hands together, a whitish-blue ball of energy manifesting there. "Ka… me… ha… me… HA!" A stream of power headed straight for the Saibaman, giving it no time to react. It sent the minion to the ground, creating a small crater.

"Again?" Nappa whispered, barely believing that these Earthlings surpassed Raditz within a short year. "But, how?"

Yamcha landed, back facing the defeated underling, giving his friends a thumbs-up. "No sweat! These things aren't as strong as they seem after all! Heh, don't worry guys! I can take on the rest by myself!" What the cocky warrior didn't see was that the small cultivar still had some fight left in it. One of it's arms twitched, and before anyone knew it, the thing was up and lunging at the long haired male.

"Yamcha!"

The warning came too late. Yamcha had turned, but the thing had latched onto him, linking its claws together. It was over. Yamcha was trapped. "Heh, see what happens when you underestimate your opponent?" Vegeta chortled, watching on in pleasure. Everyone could only stare on in horror as a white, blinding explosion engulfed the Saibaman and Yamcha. Avoca squinted her eyes, uncrossing her arms and letting her hands come to rest on her hips.

The fight was over and once the dust cleared, it was plain to see that neither had won. Although, it was one nuisance less to deal with for the Saiyans. All that was left in the crater was a beaten and bloodied Yamcha, his clothing torn, and pieces of the plant-like creature scattered about. "Now that's more like it," Vegeta commented.

Krillin, horrified, couldn't believe that his friend was dead. He ran towards his immobile body, screaming, "Yamcha!" He fell to the ground, shaking Yamcha's body, and trying to find a nonexistent pulse. "He's dead…" Whispering the words left a bad taste on his tongue. Krillin didn't want to accept that his comrade was gone. Accepting it would mean that it was real and Krillin didn't want any of this to be real. "He knew this was going to happen, that's why he wouldn't let me go! How am I gonna tell Puar and Bulma?"

"A draw! This is _PATHETIC_!" Nappa raged, causing Avoca to roll her eyes.

"Yes, Nappa, a _draw_. Take it or leave it," she told him, her brow twitching.

"You shut it, Avoca!" He snapped, hands clamped together into fists.

"Pick up your trash, little man!"

Vegeta's statement seemed to set the little guy off, sending Krillin into a fit of rage. He turned to face the three Saiyans, eyes narrowed and a vein pulsing on the side of his head. "Shut your mouth!" He emphasized each word, his teeth grinding together to hold back everything. "Get back, all of you!" He informed his friends, bringing forth his palms. "This is what I've been trainin' for— !" A yellow beam shot out slowly from his hands, heading straight for the Saiyans and Saibamen.

But then, when the cultivars dodged, Krillin laughed under his breath, moving his arms and causing the ray to move upwards. He swiped towards the ground, resulting the stream to split off into much quicker streaks. Each beam landed a hit on the remaining Saibamen, the last three targeted on the Saiyans. The three foes did not move, only smirking before being flooded by an explosion of glow.

Bringing her hands forward, Avoca crouched, bending her head. The blast hit her back, sending a small sting down her spine. Other than that, it didn't hurt her. Dust clouded her vision and swamped her senses, but for only a moment. She fanned away the dirt, tuning in on the sounds of cheers. She huffed out an annoyed breath as she dusted herself off. _The only thing that did was kick up some dirt,_ she grumbled.

The smoke thinned enough for Avoca to see the Namekian grab the last Saibaman's arm, say "die", punch it in the gut, and throw it in the air, a beam coming from his mouth and turning the cultivar into nothing but dust in the wind. Avoca mockingly applaud, stepping closer to Krillin. "Nice job," she complimented, her voice sarcastic. "You won the game, little man. But," she was close now, close enough to touch him as she bent down to his eye level, "now the real fight begins. And here I thought you wanted to delay the inevitable just a little while longer…"

Krillin hastily backed away from her, trying to gain some space. He was still crouched in a defensive position. He might not be strong enough to hurt her, but he was ready to attack.

"Avoca! Get your ass over here!" She heard Nappa yell. Flashing the Earthling one last smirk, the female rejoined her fellow Saiyans. "Let me do it. I'll kill all five at once." Nappa was already saying, nodding at their opponents.

"Hang on there, Nappa," Avoca interrupted, crossing her arms. "The Namekian is mine. But, I don't think it'll be a good idea to kill him just yet."

Vegeta raised a brow. "And why is that?"

"Well," she started, biting her lip, "I have a theory. The Namek said that he didn't make the Dragon Balls, right? I think he's lying. And if we kill the creator of the Dragon Balls, then there's a possibility that the balls won't work."

Nappa and Vegeta seemed to mull over the hypothesis, both looking over at the Namekian. It was Nappa who spoke first, "Then I'll make sure I won't kill him."

He stopped when Avoca gripped his bicep. Her brow twitched as she growled, "I've been cooped up in a pod for a year, I deserve to fight someone."

"You can have the shrimp." He said simply, trying to shrug her hand off. She didn't let go, instead, her grip tightened. "Let go." He leaned down to be at her level, scowling at her.

"Avoca," Vegeta called, bringing her attention to the short Saiyan. "After we have our wish, you can do whatever you want with the Namek. But as of right now, you'll have to deal with the small fry."

Biting her tongue, the female released her grip on the older man. "Go for it, Nappa. I don't care. Just leave the Namekian to me."

"Heh, thanks for letting me have all the fun." He advanced on the Earthlings, releasing the full power he was holding back. The ground shook, not used to dealing with a heavy amount of power. Cries of surprise escaped the fighters, unprepared for the immense power radiating from the massive being. He let out a yell, sparks flying over his body. "This is it!" He guffawed, crouching, ready to pounce. He only took a few seconds until he charged onward, commencing the real battle. He went after three-eyes first, swiping his arm forward, and swiftly cut off part of the human's arm.

It was a clean cut, blood spurting forth as a scream of agony filled the air. But Nappa wasn't finished; not by a long shot. He brought his arm up, concentrating his energy into one fist. Yet, the human pushed himself off the ground, trying to escape Nappa, and possibly try to come up with an attack. Nappa only laughed, shooting after him, flipping in the air and bringing his leg down, kicking Tien down to the ground. With determination, Tien propped himself up, blood running down his face. Krillin let out a wail and jumped to his friends aid. Piccolo tried to stop him from interfering, receiving a "shut up" as he continued his path to Tien.

With a mighty swipe, Nappa made sure to stop Krillin from intervening, "NO DISTURBING!" A _BOOM_ reverberated the ground, a cavernous trench chopped into the earth, just inches away from Krillin's feet.

"Where's Chiaotzu!?" Krillin cried, wildly looking around him. "Oh God! Don't tell me he perished in the explosion!?"

"Not Chiaotzu…" Tien mumbled, pulling himself up on his good arm.

Turning her eyes skywards, she saw a small dot heading for Nappa. _That must be Chiaotzu_, she thought, smirking when she saw that Nappa hadn't turned around yet.

Too bad Vegeta had to ruin her fun, "Nappa! Behind you!" He wasn't worried for the older male, just giving him a heads up so he wouldn't become a liability to the short man. Nappa didn't turn in time as Chiaotzu latched on his back.

"Get the Hell offa me!" He snarled, trying to reach behind him to grab the little rascal. "You little bastard! This is ridiculous!"

"Chiaotzu, what are you doing?!" Tien cried, reaching to his knees. "Get away from him!" He then paused, alarm coating his facial features. "NO! You're not thinking of— NO! _CHIAOTZU_!"

Avoca watched with wide eyes as the small one exploded, sacrificing himself to save his friends. It was a large explosion, enough to at least do some damage. In all her years, Avoca has seen people sacrifice themselves in a last effort of rescuing their loved ones. And every time, she would feel something deep in her gut, something that made her wonder if Vegeta or Nappa would do that for her or vice versa. But she knew that they wouldn't do that. They didn't give two shits about Raditz, why would they care about her? Or each other for that matter? Nevertheless, that didn't stop the small scenarios her brain would come up with when she was alone. Narrowing her eyes, she saw that the attack did little to no damage to her associate.

To rub salt in the wound, Nappa announced, "Heh, that tickled. All right, first three eyes, then the runt! Don't you worry, you'll all get your turn soon!"

"Not possible!" Krillin exclaimed, shaking. "Then that means… that Chiaotzu… he gave his life up for nothing!"

Devastated, Tien dragged himself back to his feet, anger emitting from his body. "The Dragon Balls already brought him back once! He can never be wished back! _NEVER_!"

"Luckily, you'll see him again real soon—IN HELL!"

"You'll pay for this!"

"Listen," came the low voice of the Namekian, causing both Vegeta and Avoca's attention move over to them, "in the instant he moves to attack, he's open. We'll use that moment to strike."

"Good plan." Vegeta jeered, charmed by their idea. "I hope it works, don't you, Avoca?"

Piccolo looked over his shoulder, regarding the two as they found hilarity from the circumstances. "I'm sure they'll find a way to mess it up," she shrugged her shoulders, not really caring, "one way or another." She made eye contact with Piccolo as she declared the last part, giving him the same smug look Vegeta was wearing.

"Don't look at us or you'll miss your chance."

At Vegeta's remark, the Namekian turned away from the two, smirking at their cockiness. "So confident… I hope to see you face when Goku arrives."

_Goku?_ Avoca gave a little jolt, familiarity hitting her. _I know that name, but where—?_

"Oh? And who's that? Your secret weapon?" The small prince nearly distracted the emerald skinned man from seizing his moment of attack.

"_NOW!_" He and Krillin jumped into action as Nappa rushed down to Tien, intent on finishing him off. The little kid, on the other hand, was frozen, feet glued to the ground as his friends took off. Just as Nappa closed in on his kill, Piccolo appeared on his side, cuffing the large man with his talons. Piccolo sent Nappa flying in Krillin's direction. The small man pulled his clasped hands up over his head and swung them down, knocking Nappa away.

He sailed towards the little boy, Piccolo screaming, "NOW, GOHAN!" Avoca expected the boy to form some kind of attack; that was not the case. He just stood there, shaking in fear as Nappa grew closer. "_GOHAN!_" Even the screams of his teacher did nothing to shake the boy from his stupor. Then, Gohan ran away, hiding behind a rock. "Dammit!" Both Krillin and Piccolo charged up their attacks.

Nappa righted himself, dodging the two beams, wiping the blood from his mouth. "Thought you'd get away with that? You just shortened your lifespans! I'll kill you all at once, prepare yourselves!" But what he had forgotten was that Tien was still going strong in this. The three-eyed human flourished his good arm in Nappa's direction, proclaiming,

"TRI-BEAM!" Vegeta and Avoca watched as light swallowed Nappa. A few seconds of silence hung in the air as they all gave pause. Was he defeated? No.

"Phew, don't scare me like that." He mumbled, arms falling to his sides as he grinned down at Tien. The human had failed. He fell to the ground then, his energy spent. Tien was dead.

"He fought like a man," Vegeta spoke, sounding like that was all he was going to say, until: "And died like a dog." Avoca wasn't surprised by the prince's snide comment as she gazed at the fallen warrior.

"Pity." She breathed.

"GOKUUU!" Krillin's howl pierced the air. "HURRY!"

* * *

><p><strong>AND THERE'S CHAPTER 2! <strong>

**I'm glad I got some reviews! It's also a relief that I'm getting followers and favorites! I can only hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I'm having fun writing it. **

**Well, I don't have much to say but thank you guys for giving this story a chance. And don't worry! After Goku arrives, you'll see more of Avoca's personality come out. **


	4. Goku

**Renegade**

Summary: She was there with Vegeta and Nappa to inflict her revenge on the man who killed Raditz. What she didn't plan on was being saved by Goku from Vegeta. Now, here she is, helping her once enemies on their journey to Namek to wish their friends back to life. Though, it seems everything won't go accordingly. "How the Hell did I get sorted into this mess?" Avoca sighed, knotting a fist in her hair as she glared at her three companions.

* * *

><p>003<br>Goku

* * *

><p><em>Who the Hell is… Wait a minute<em>, Avoca thought, her arms falling to her sides in realization. Her mind went back to when Raditz was on Earth, remembering when he confronted Kakarot. Her youngest brother kept denying that Kakarot was his name, but… _Gah! What was it? Gocu? No. Guki… Go… ku—That's it! Goku! _She continued to mumble under her breath, a habit she never knew that she did. But, Vegeta noticed and made sure to tell her every time. Despite being informed of her muttering, she continued doing it.

However, the words that came out of her mouth intrigued him. The only two things he was able to catch was 'Kakarot' and 'Goku'. Then it clicked. Goku was Kakarot. As he stared up at Nappa, Vegeta started thinking. It seemed that Kakarot was their way out, right? But wasn't he killed? They must have brought him back with the Dragon Balls. Vegeta smirked, glancing over at Avoca, a plan in mind. "Isn't Goku your brother Kakarot?"

She nodded slowly, looking back at him. "Seems like they wished him back. Although," she went back to staring at the two Earth dwellers going against Nappa, "it seems they've put a lot of hope in my baby brother." Her tone wasn't affectionate when she dubbed Goku as her 'baby brother'.

Vegeta picked up her tone, stating, "As if he's strong enough to defeat us." His voice brought her attention back to him.

She raised a brow, hints of a smile pulling at her lips. "What are you thinking, Vegeta?" She was conscious of the fact that Vegeta had something planned—he was always cooking things up in that head of his.

He grinned that smug grin of his. "You'll see." Then, they went back to watching as Nappa started rushing down to the others, picking up as much speed as he could. Just as he was about to attack, Vegeta stopped him, "NAPPA, WAIT!" Coming to a screeching halt, Nappa let his eyes fall on the prince, startled by the sudden sound of his name. It also seemed to shock the Namekian and his friends, their heads swiveling to the two other Saiyans.

"What's up, Vegeta?" Nappa asked, bewildered. "All I have to do is—"

"Don't be in such a hurry. I want to ask them something." Then it clicked, Avoca knew what her comrade was doing. Or, she knew half of was he was doing. "This 'Goku' you keep mentioning is Kakarot, isn't it?"

It was Krillin who answered, "Yeah, so what?"

Vegeta exchanged a look with Avoca, "Well, then he really did come back to life with the Dragon Balls, just as we heard. But Kakarot is your only hope?" He laughed, recalling back to how Goku died, "What good will he be if he wasn't even a match for Raditz?"

"He'll be different from before!" Krillin defended his friend. "More powerful than ever!"

It was Nappa's turn to let out a bark of laughter. "Then where is he? Maybe he's not coming back because he's afraid!"

"He'll come!" Gohan screamed, out from his hiding spot. "My dad will come, you'll see! And he'll beat you guys up!"

"Oh? Really now?" Vegeta taunted. "Such faith. All right, then. We'll wait until he comes."

Nappa didn't like the idea of waiting to kill the weaklings off. "WHAT?! You gotta be kidding! He's never gonna show! Let's just finish them off now!"

The prince ignored the other man, giving Avoca his attention. "How much time should we give them? Kakarot is your brother, after all."

Her eyes jumped from her companion to the last of the Earth warriors. "Three hours."

"Alright then." He brought his hand, showing three fingers. "We'll wait three hours, and no longer."

"Three hours!" Nappa really didn't like the sound of that. "What am I supposed to do for three fucking hours?! I've been in a pod for too long! My body is hungry for some action! To _Hell_ with waiting!" Avoca's never seen Nappa oppose any of Vegeta's orders before. And she didn't really want to know how the prince would handle it.

"NAPPA! DO WHAT I SAY!" His voice caused Avoca ears to twitch. The thing about Vegeta was that he might be small in stature, but he was stronger than her and Nappa. Plus, he was the Prince of all Saiyans. He was their ruler (in a sense). He held an authority over them, one that was enforced long ago. It was Vegeta's father, King Vegeta, who led their people into victory against the Tuffles. That's why their home was named Vegeta, in remembrance of their king. And Prince Vegeta was a spitting image of his old man, just less wise and more conceited.

"S-Sorry, V-Vegeta. I got carried away." The Earthlings were shocked to hear Nappa stutter as the man slowly sink to the ground, retreating back to his associates.

"Well, there you go. Three extra hours of your pathetic lives. Enjoy it while you can." Vegeta's declaration seemed to set into the remaining fighters as they fell from their stances and regrouped, moving away far enough so they could talk. They made sure to stay on guard, in case if one of the Saiyans gets twitchy. Vegeta's group also decided to move a little ways away.

As Vegeta sat down on a rock, Nappa asked the million dollar question, "Why should we wait for Kakarot?" He tried to choose his words carefully, making sure to use a manneristic tone when speaking to the short male.

"Because he's a traitor to all Saiyans," was he simple reply. He fixed his scouter, that way he'll be alerted when Kakarot would arrive. When it seemed that Nappa didn't really grasp what Vegeta was saying, the prince explained further, "A traitor deserves to see his son and friends die before his eyes. He deserves to feel how powerless he is, how much agony we can inflict. After three hours, he'll beg us to send him to Hell."

"Ha! Good thinking!" Nappa praised.

"That's _if_ he shows up," Vegeta retorted.

Getting excited, the bigger one of the three suggested, "You can have Kakarot as I take care of the other three—" at Avoca's glower, he quickly said, "two."

Vegeta laughed, staring at the woman. "Don't worry, Avoca, you'll get your turn." She growled under her breath, making another chuckle leave the prince. "Do whatever you want with the other two, Nappa. After we gain information from the Namek, you can do whatever you please, Avoca."

"Good." Grinning, Avoca sat down in the soft grass, criss-crossing her legs. She let her arms rest against her thighs, her eyes closing as her face slip from the smile and into a neutral expression.

"I hope he shows," Nappa hummed, silence falling upon the three soon after.

Feeling herself calm, the young woman breathed in deeply before letting it out steadily. The world around her was no longer, just the darkness of her mind stayed. She pushed all thoughts aside, locking them up for the time being. When she was well into her adolescent years, she came upon a method known as meditation. It was then that she found a way to escape her reality and keep her emotions at bay. Sometimes, when she wasn't careful, memories would resurface and make her relive them. Other times, she would just lose herself. It was state where she half conscious and the other part of her was in too deep.

This time, she found that her memories and thoughts wouldn't be put away so easily.

_Avoca stood, blood pouring from her face. "That all you got, brat?" Her brother growled, smirking at the damage he inflicted upon his sister. Her arm was at her side, useless, bruises appearing on her body. Her left eye was swollen shut, and her chest was heaving. "You call yourself a Saiyan?! Don't make me laugh!" He rushed at her, fist raised. He expected the impact of her cheek cracking under his assault, but caught only air. She dodged, moving away from him. "Is that all you can do? Attack me, you useless piece of shit!" _

_He kept throwing punches and kicks her way, Avoca dodging all of them. Her speed has improved, he'd give her that, but she needed to hit back! "ATTACK!" As soon as he yelled those words his head was forced to the side, a small pricking sensation left on his cheek. He smirked, seeing her surprised look. Raditz brought back his hand, hitting her with enough force to have her slam into a wall. She crumpled to the floor in a bloody heap. _

_She gasped for breath, closing her eyes as the pain settled, a dull ache quivering in her bones and muscles. She heard her brother come to stand beside her body. She prepared for his next strike. What she didn't expect was to feel his arms wrap around her, picking her up and carrying her off to the infirmary. Avoca relaxed, looking up at Raditz. He was scowling, unhappy with handling his younger sibling. "You're almost twelves years old and your already a weakling." Avoca didn't let his words get to her. _

_She would show him! She'd become stronger than him! He'll see! Then, he'll be the one needing help to the rejuvenating tank! _He'll see_, she thought, leaning against the doctor for support as she shed herself of her clothing. Raditz didn't stick around, dropping her off and leaving immediately after. The doctor said something about pesky monkeys, but Avoca paid no mind to him. She let him hook her up, this becoming a common occurrence over the past six months. For some reason, Raditz had it in his head that it was time for her to kick it up a notch. _

I'll surpass him!_ Her hands curled at her sides, the blue liquid cooling her heated skin. She fell asleep in a matter of seconds, the soothing medicine lulling her to a state of unconsciousness. _

Her eyes snapped open, unable to deal with those annoying memories any longer. Rubbing her eyes, Avoca moved her legs, having her left come up to her chest as the other stretched out. She looked around, not spotting Nappa anywhere. "It's about time you woke up." She turned her eyes on Vegeta, seeing that he was already glaring at her.

"Where'd Nappa run off to?" She inquired, not worried for the big lug but distracting herself from her thoughts.

Vegeta wasn't stupid, he knew what she was trying to do. He'd seen some of the effects those meditation sessions gave her. It's not like he was concerned for her wellbeing, that word wasn't in his vocabulary; however, he didn't need a defective Saiyan on his hands. "He ran off, said something about the planet's military."

She rolled her eyes, wrapping her arm around her knee. "Of course he couldn't sit and wait three measly hours," she said under her breath, her eyes finding their way to the Namekian. She couldn't deny that he was quite handsome. He was well built, just like she imagined, and tall. Taller than Nappa, that was for sure—around seven feet (possibly more). He wore a dark purple gi with a light blue sash around his middle, and orange shoes. Like all young Nameks, he had pink patches running up the length of both his arms.

When Piccolo turned, he caught her eye. She gave him a smirk, showing a canine as she did so. Piccolo scowled, snarling low in his chest. His lip curled, revealing a wolf like tooth. Her smile only widened, savoring his reaction. She leaned forward, resting her chin on her knee, her eyes jumping to Goku's son. His face was chubby, his round childlike eyes staring at the ground under his feet. His black hair was long and wild, defying gravity as pieces stuck out. He wore a similar version of Piccolo's gi, just with a red sash and armbands with a white scarf around his neck.

_So this is my nephew, _Avoca mused, admitting that his features were identical to that of a Saiyans. It was pity that he hasn't unlocked his full potential.

"How much time has passed?" Directing the question at Vegeta, she returned her gaze back the Namekian.

"One hour," he replied, closing his eyes.

"Hmm. Two more hours," she sighed, starting to regret the time she chose.

"Don't start complaining now."

"I'm not." She stood, stretching as she did so. She popped her neck, growing stiff from the lack of action. She witnessed from the corner of her eye that the three fighters grew rigid from her movement. Ignoring them, she continued to crack her bones, enjoying the _popping_ sound. After all her bones had been cracked, the female fell back to the ground, lying on her back. She stared at the sky for the remainder of the time left in the three hour time frame. Nappa was who knows where and giving the Earthlings more time than needed.

"It's time," Vegeta spoke, standing from his place on the rock. Avoca stood too, hands on her hips. "It seems we've bee stood up." Avoca snickered under her breath from the cheesy joke.

"Of course he would turn out to be a coward," Avoca announced, a scowl on her face. That was then Nappa came back, his the upper part of his armor gone. Raising a brow, she gave the man a disgusted look, "What the Hell happened to your clothes?"

"The air force," he replied, winking. "Like what you see?"

She scoffed. "As if. The Namek is more appealing to the eye than you."

Nappa growled, "What would you know anyways? You have no taste in men in the first place."

"Then why did you ask, old man?"

"Old man?! I'm not old!"

"You're old enough to be my grandfather."

"Bitch!"

"Ass."

Her lack of reaction was really starting to rile him up. "Prude."

"Slut."

"Low-class filth."

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" At Vegeta's demand, they both shut their mouths with an audible _click_ of their teeth. His patience was running thin with them. They were like having two squabbling children —it was infuriating. "Now, Nappa, if you would." The prince gestured to the three beings, not needing to tell the use-to-be general anymore.

Nappa cracked his knuckles. "Finally! It's time for pain. It's just sad that Kakarot isn't here to watch."

"So it's time to die, is it?" Krillin grumbled, slinking back into a protective stance. Nappa moved closer to them, drawing out his steps to make it more suspenseful. It seemed as though that the Earthlings were making a plan. Well, it better be a good one. They were going to need it. "Okay! Here it goes!" Krillin launched forward.

"Eager to die, are you?" Nappa readied himself.

The other two stayed back, sweat pouring from their faces. The bald one lifted his hand above his head, a yell coming from his lungs as he swung his arms down, an energy beam leaving his hands and rocketing him upwards. Nappa's head followed Krillin, not seeing Piccolo coming after him. It wasn't until the Namek was behind Nappa and gripping his tail did the Saiyan realize what was going on. Piccolo planted a hand flat upon Nappa's back, gripping the end of his tail tightly. "NOW GOHAN!"

A battle cry left Gohan's mouth as the boy shot ahead, intent on doing something this time. "WE DID IT!" Krillin cried, joy filling his voice.

Too bad their small victory was short lived. "FOOLS!" Nappa slammed his elbow against Piccolo's head, horrifying everyone except Vegeta and Avoca. Gripping the back of Piccolo's gi, Nappa said, "Don't die just yet! We still have to ask you about the Dragon Balls."

"What fools do you take us for?" Vegeta cut in, cackling as he did so. "Did you think we wouldn't protect our one weakness?!" Avoca glared silently as Nappa dropped the Namek to the ground. Damn it, she was suppose to inflict pain on the green being, not Nappa!

"Disappointing," said Saiyan tsked, "not even the best on this planet can make it past the first blow. Guess I'll just have to play with you shrimp, seeing that the Namekian is down for the count." He leered down at Gohan, taunting the boy, "You're Kakarot's boy, you've got Saiyan blood in ya! You can give me a fight, can't ya? Heh, what a father you have, leaving his son to die!" He kicked the demi-Saiyan in the air, backhanding him into a cliff. The boy fell to the ground, causing Nappa to call out, "Don't die yet! I want to play!"

Gohan propped himself up, getting to his knees gradually. Blood spurted from his nose and ran down his chin. "There you go!" Nappa heckled. "Fight like a Saiyan!" Propelling himself forward, he declared, "And die like one!"

Krillin flew after the Saiyan, his heart hammering loudly within his ears. The bodies of Tien and Yamcha flashing through his head, Chiaotzu's sacrifice playing over and over again—his friend's deaths pushed him. He refused to have Gohan join the body count! He might not be all that strong, but he was going to fight with all he might! Nappa dug his toe in the ground, swinging around and shouldering the short human. Krillin dodged, moving fast. Vegeta gave an appreciative compliment to Krillin's speed. As for Nappa? Not so much.

"Stand still and fight!" As Nappa charged forward, Krillin started up an attack. He brought his hand in the air, flattening out his palm. A sharp disc manifested above his hand.

"Destructo Disk!" He hurled the disk at the man.

Nappa didn't duck, being the idiot that he is. Avoca's eyes widened, knowing that thing could slice through her comrade like bread. If it wasn't for Vegeta, Nappa would be lying on the ground in two pieces. He had looked over his shoulder at the prince before moving his head to the side, the disk cutting his cheek. Behind him, the disk sliced through a rock formation.

"Idiot," the male beside Avoca muttered. When she looked at him, she found that his arms were crossed and his teeth gritted together.

"I wouldn't have warned the Neanderthal." Avoca whispered to him, catching his eye. "Let him learn the hard way."

"Be quiet, Avoca." He snarled, making the young female clamp her mouth shut. "The last thing I need is your impudent tongue."

Furious that the puny human managed to cut him, Nappa lunged for him, his hand lit aflame. "I'm really gonna enjoy _this_!" He pitched the beam, the sound of it vibrating through the air and to Krillin. He managed to dodge, bringing his arms and covering his face as the attack hit the ground, a blast following after it. "One more blow!" Nappa spotted Krillin, not knowing that the Namek behind him was back in action. Piccolo hit Nappa in the back, scorching the Saiyan. "You're tougher than you look!"

From his place on the ground, Piccolo picked himself up, the injury Nappa gave him hindering him a bit. "Having trouble, Nappa?!" Vegeta laughed, somewhat tickled by the Namekian's defiance.

"The Earth doesn't go down easily!"

"You freak! Now you've made me mad! I took it easy on you because you're not mine to kill! We also need information on the Dragon Balls, but now—!"

Something happened then, something that caused a smile to light up Gohan's face. It wasn't until Piccolo said something that the Saiyans understood. Nappa only shooed their statements off as parlor tricks, but when the Namek declared, "It's him! It's Goku! He's coming! I should have known that idiot would make us wait!"

"Daddy's coming! Hurry dad!"

Nappa looked everywhere around, not understanding how they were able to know who was coming? That was, if someone was coming. "Kakarot? Where? I can't see him!"

"They seem to have the power to detect ki." Vegeta pondered, picking up his scouter and putting it on. "Let's see…" It beeped, signaling that there was someone coming towards them. When Avoca looked at her companion, she was puzzled to see an astonished expression covering his normal smug appearance.

"Vegeta, what's up?" Avoca asked, moving closer to him. With furrowed brows, she followed his line of sight when he turned his head.

"Com'on Vegeta! Are they telling the truth?" Nappa inquired, a menacing grin coming upon his face.

"I don't know if it's Kakarot… but he'll be here in four minutes…" He finally replied, though something was wrong. "His power level is… five thousand!"

"Five thousand!" Both Avoca and Nappa screeched in unison. "That's impossible! It has to be a mistake!" Nappa continued as Avoca stepped away from Vegeta, looking over to the happy faces of the Earth dwellers. She thought back to when her and her comrades first came and the Earthlings had hid their power levels at first.

_Five thousand could just be the tip of the iceberg, _her mind raced, knowing that whoever was coming their way could have a much higher ki level.

"Heh," Piccolo's chuckle brought her attention to him, "seems to me that your friends are actually worried." He gave her a smirk when he trapped her gaze with his. She glowered at the green being, clenching her fists.

"Nappa! Kill those two now!" Avoca didn't even try to protest Vegeta's command. They needed to get ride of Kakarot's friends now! "Their help could make Kakarot a challenge, but their corpses might shake him up!"

"B-But the Dragon Balls—?"

"Forget it, Nappa!" Avoca told him, "As of right now, kill the remaining three!"

"Besides, we can always take a nice trip to Namek and get the Dragon Balls there!" Vegeta gained his confidence back, going on to say, "Plus, it seems like a good place to wind down after the destruction of Earth!"

"I still say your scouter's broken… there's no way Kakarot is any five thousand… but it's a good excuse to start slaughtering you three." The larger Saiyan just smiled and shook his head.

"Piccolo! You've got to run!" Gohan hollered, "I'll hold them off until dad get's here! If you die then Kami will die and then the Dragon Balls—!"

Piccolo cut the boy off, "Don't be ridiculous, boy, you can't hold them off on your own."

"So the little twerp think's that he can fight me off, huh?" Nappa mockingly laughed. "Don't make me laugh!" He went after the boy first, his meaning clear; he was going to kill Gohan first. Piccolo barreled after him. Gohan stood his ground, kicking Nappa in the face when he was close enough. The kick was powerful enough to send Nappa flying past Piccolo and into a cliff.

Nappa didn't stay down long. He was up soon enough, and as mad as fire. Veins pulsed through his body, his irritation clear on his face. He glared at the two fighters. "_I'VE HAD ENOUGH!_" He charged up his ki, concentrating it all into his hand as he twisted his body back. "DIE!" He aimed at the boy, the center of his anger. A flashing light encircled the boy, hiding his death from the world for a moment.

Screams were made towards the heavens as the dust cleared. The Namekian stood there, protecting the boy from his fate. Piccolo chuckled lowly, purple blood soaking his skin and the dirt beneath him. He fell forward, death coming to him. Gohan yelled, leaning over his teacher in despair. Tears trekked down his face, a whimper leaving his quivering lips. "Pi-Piccolo…"

"R-Run a-away, G-Gohan…" his rough voice cracked.

"Why did you do that?!" The boy sobbed, not listening to Piccolo.

Piccolo didn't give him an explanation, just telling him, "Get away… from here…"

"No! Don't die! Daddy will be here soon! Please, Piccolo! Don't die!" He pushed his friend on his back.

"How pathetic…" The Namek whispered, chest heaving for his last breaths. "After all the years… of training t-to defeat… your father, I-I end up g-g… giving up my life to… save you; his son." He let out a breathy chuckle. "Gohan, you're the only person… who's ever treated me with r-respect. To be honest… these last few months weren't so bad… Don't die, Gohan." And then, with his final breath, Piccolo departed from this world and into the next.

"PICCOLO!" Gohan wailed, sounding more like a wounded animal. He took to his feet, tears still leaking from his eyes. He placed his hands over his head, driven by his sorrow and rage to come up with an attack. "MASENKO!" A huge yellow energy wave appeared from his hands, heading straight for Nappa. The warrior didn't budge, just smirking as he faced it head on. When Gohan's attack was close enough, Nappa smacked it away, like it was some kind of bug.

Grasping his wrist, Nappa commented, "For a little brat, you pack quite a punch! My arm actually stings a little!"

"His power level dropped substantially." Vegeta's statement caught Avoca's attention. "It appears the kid put everything he had into that one attack."

Drained, Gohan fell to his hands and knees, accepting that he just wasn't strong enough. Nappa approached closer to the child—now he can finish him off with no troubles. "HA HA HA! I can't wait to see the look on Kakarot's face when he finds his son smashed to a pulp!" He brought his leg up, prepared for the final hit. He brought down his foot, but the sound of the ground cracking and not bones brought everyone's eyes to where the boy used to be. He wasn't there.

He was, however, on a floating, yellow cloud a few feet away from Nappa. Avoca cocked her head to the side, never seeing anything like it before. "N-Nimbus?" Gohan seemed just as surprised as everyone else. Something pricked at her skin, telling her to look up. Avoca craned her neck, her eyes widening to see someone there, dressed in all orange and blue. He didn't stay there for long though, disappearing the sky and reappearing just some distance away from Nappa.

Avoca's breath hitched in her throat, taking in the strangers appearance. He was tall, but a little shorter than her (maybe two inches?), dressed in an orange gi with a blue undershirt. From where she stood, Avoca knew that he possessed a great strength. His face and hair looked exactly like their father's, his complexion paler in comparison to her own and Raditz's. The shape of his eyes were different too, taking more after their mother, Gine.

She frowned heavily, biting the inside of her cheek.

So this was Goku.

This was her baby brother.

"It's about time you arrived."

* * *

><p><strong>ALRIGHT CHAPTER THREE IS FINALLY HERE YAAAAY! <strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry Avoca didn't really get to play a role in this one. But she will in the next couple of chapters, promise! As always, drop a review and tell me how I'm doing. **

**P.S. It seems that I've forgotten to do the disclaimer, so I'll do it now. **

**Disclaimer: In no shape or form do I own Dragon Ball, the praise goes to Akira Toriyama. I only own Avoca and any future OC's. **


	5. Vengeance

**Renegade**

Summary: She was there with Vegeta and Nappa to inflict her revenge on the man who killed Raditz. What she didn't plan on was being saved by Goku from Vegeta. Now, here she is, helping her once enemies on their journey to Namek to wish their friends back to life. Though, it seems everything won't go accordingly. "How the Hell did I get sorted into this mess?" Avoca sighed, knotting a fist in her hair as she glared at her three companions.

* * *

><p>004<br>Vengeance

* * *

><p>"Daddy!"<p>

"Goku!"

Retrieving her scouter, Avoca placed the device over her eye, turning it on. She couldn't trust Vegeta's since his was an earlier model. She focused on Goku, the numbers rising steadily. It finally stopped a little over five thousand. She cursed inwardly, watching as her younger sibling walked over to the fallen body of Piccolo, ignoring Vegeta's comment about Kakarot making a heartwarming speech on how he's going to defeat them. Placing two fingers on his friend's neck, Goku felt for a pulse but found none. "He died trying to protect me, daddy," was the explanation Gohan gave, still resting on the cloud. Goku looked at his surroundings, finding the body of Tien, mangled and bloody. He then spotted the sight of Yamcha's still corpse, gritting his teeth.

Nappa laughed, finding it amusing that Goku seemed taken aback by the deaths of his companions. "Don't tell me you're surprised to find these loser friends of yours dead? Not that I think about it, there was another one here too, but went and blew himself up!" That only caused Goku to turn his glare on the older Saiyan. "Don't worry, there's no need to grieve, you're all about to be reunited! And here you've gone through all the trouble of coming back to life!"

"You killed Chiaotzu too?" A vein throbbed against his temple. "And, Kami as well."

Avoca's scouter beeped, the white numbers increasing at a rapid pace. She pursed her lips, knowing that Goku was much powerful than he was letting on. _Nappa might want to shut his mouth if he doesn't want to die, _she thought, sensing the anger coming off of her sibling. She held her breath as Goku walked calmly towards Nappa, giving the impression that he was ready to fight. But that's not what happened. There was no punches being swapped, no Nappa lying on the ground. Instead, Goku was behind him, moving away from the big Saiyan and going over to his son and friend. _How… He's so fast. Faster than me… _Avoca thought with horrible awareness.

They all watched in interest as Goku led the gold cloud over to Krillin, as though the Saiyans weren't number one on his list of things to do. He bent down, trading words with his friend before breaking a small bean in his hand and splitting it between Gohan and Krillin. With a furrowed brow, Avoca witness as Krillin stood back to his feet, as though as he didn't recover any injuries from the battle beforehand. Gohan jumped from the cloud, body fully regenerated. The only thing that indicated that they fought at all was the dirt and dry blood on them and their torn clothes. They talked, ignoring the gawking Saiyans.

Avoca could feel Vegeta's agitation from the lack of reaction Goku was displaying. It was like they weren't his worries at the moment and that pissed the prince off more than anything. Vegeta liked being the center of attention, he liked being acknowledged. Although, despite his annoyance, he kept a smug façade. Goku turned from his friends, his eyes falling on Nappa as he glared at him.

"You do not want to be making that face at me!" The large male warned. "Not unless you're in a hurry to see your friends again!"

"You bastards!" Goku swore, his anger soaring. "You're going to pay for this!" He stooped lower, knees bent and fists ready at his sides. The earth shook, small pieces of the ground breaking and flying upwards.

The wild beeps of Avoca's scouter caused the young woman to take a step back, almost losing her balance. _Six thousand… seven thousand… eight thousand… _"What the fuck is going on?!" She yelled, not seeing that Vegeta was also growing perturbed the amount of power Goku was displaying.

"I can't believe it!" Came the prince's startled cry. When Goku let out a yell, everything settled. The air was silent, like nothing even happened. Avoca let out a shaky breath, seeing what his power level was. She took the scouter off, letting it fall to the ground in disbelief.

"Impossible," she whispered, never knowing that within in a years time, Goku managed to get stronger than her and Nappa. _Possibly stronger than Vegeta. _She kept that thought in her own head, scowling to herself.

"V-Vegeta!" Nappa bellowed, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice. "What does the scouter say about his power level?"

The prince yanked his scouter off, exclaiming, "_IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND!_" In a set of rage, Vegeta destroyed the device in his hands, wires and pieces of the small gadget dropping to the ground.

"WHAT!? NINE THOUSAND! THAT THING HAS GOT TO BE BUSTED! THERE'S NO WAY!"

"Well, believe it," Avoca's unsteady voice cut in, calling attention to herself. "It'll make everything easier." She added the last part mostly to herself, her words catching in her throat.

"Don't worry," Goku announced, having the three turn back to him. "I doubt I'll even need to use the Kaio-ken."

"The Kaio-ken?" Vegeta wondered, voicing Avoca's thoughts.

Not believing a word that came from his mouth, Nappa bolted to Goku, making a grab at him. "There's no way you can stand up to the Mighty Nappa!" But the only thing Nappa grabbed was air and received a kick in the back and a mouth full of dirt. He didn't even see Goku move! "How'd you get behind me?" He cradled the back of his head with both of his hands.

"Avoca," Vegeta spoke, "get him."

She didn't dare try to object to his command, but followed it without delay. Avoca rushed as her brother, aiming a kick at his middle. He caught her foot, sweeping her other leg out from under her. Growling, the female piloted herself to land on her feet and not on her ass. She didn't stop there, throwing kicks and punches that only got blocked. With each block, Avoca grew more enraged. She did not train everyday to get beaten by her baby brother! "Enough!" She pushed away from him, cupping her hands together and charging up a large green ki ball. "Oomnnii… WAAAY!" The beam headed straight for Goku at an alarming rate.

However, the young Saiyan did not move, taking the blast head on, squatting it away and into a nearby cliff. Biting her tongue, the female saw that it didn't damage Goku at all, pissing her off even more. That was one of her most powerful attacks and he treated it like it was nothing! Avoca glared at Goku, watching as he let his arms fall to his sides as his black eyes met hers. "Why you—!" She charged again, only to be kicked away. Sailing through the air, Avoca twisted body, landing next to Vegeta with her nails dug deeply in the ground and legs bent. Something warm trailing down her chin made the young woman wipe at her mouth —where Goku had kicked her, smeared blood covering her white glove.

She swallowed hard in her throat, standing back to her full height, finding herself winded from the effort of trying to beat Goku to a pulp. "He's too fast," was the excuse she told Vegeta, "I couldn't land a hit on him." She licked her bottom lip, the taste of copper flooding her mouth.

Vegeta didn't seem to appreciate her report, glaring at her. "Then what good are you?!" She was shocked at his outburst, ashamed that she couldn't do more.

"That actually stung," Goku piqued, giving her a small smirk that reminded her of herself. "And your fast, too! I had to actually kick it up a notch!"

His compliments only made her snap, "Don't patronize me!"

Goku cocked his head to the side, confused. "I'm being serious. You're a good fighter." His words were genuine, sending the young woman into an irked silence. Goku's attention was soon dragged back to Nappa as he stood, cursing the other male. Goku's comeback crumpled Nappa's pride within seconds: "For as much as you puffed yourself up, I'm a little disappointed." It wasn't out of cockiness that he said that, but confidence. Goku knew that he was stronger than Nappa.

"Are you saying I'm nothing but talk?!"

"I could tell from that single blow."

Nappa let out a menacing laugh. "Is that so?" Energy started sparking around him, swallowing his body. "Then maybe you could teach me a thing or two!?" He advanced on Goku, unleashing a series of fists and kicks his way. Goku dodged every single one. On the last punch, Goku ended up on the side of the field, alerting Nappa as he did so. Goku then charged, vanishing before reappearing on Nappa's head. Avoca blinked, having to hold back a small snicker from seeing Nappa's face. The older Saiyan tried landing a hit on Goku by bringing his hands up and snatching at him. The only thing he grasped was his own hands.

But by having his hands up, he had no way of protecting his middle. Goku took full advantage, knocking the wind out of Nappa's lungs as he landed a harsh blow to Nappa's gut. Nappa doubled, holding his torso in pain. "That one was for Chiaotzu!" Goku announced. The younger male kicked Nappa's feet from under him, exposing his back, sending the older male into a rock formation by striking him with his elbow. "And that was for Yamcha!"

Nappa caught himself, kicking himself into the air. "You filthy bastard!" He threw an energy ball at Goku, the other not even dodging. A powerful shout came from Goku, a white aura surrounding him as Nappa's attack weakened before reaching Goku. The small cloud of dust thinned, showing an unharmed Goku, his arms curled.

"He…" Vegeta trailed, amazement coating his tone, "cancelled it out a Kiai shout!"

Goku continued his assault, appearing behind Nappa, his hands clutched together and over his head. "This one's for Tien!" He brought down his hands, hitting Nappa with enough force to cause the Saiyan to fall to the earth. Goku descended quickly, kicking off the ground and speeding after Nappa. "And this is for Piccolo!" He kicked the older Saiyan, sending him into a cliff.

"Damn it… DAMN IT ALL!" Nappa howled, rising from the debris. "I am a member of an elite warrior class! I won't be made a fool of by some low-ranked amateur like you!" His rage was getting to him. Nappa was letting Goku get to him. He needed to realize what was happening before he ended up getting himself killed.

"Nappa! Get ahold of yourself!" Good thing Vegeta was there because Avoca wasn't going to warn that idiot. Let him learn, was her philosophy. "He's starting to get under you skin! Calm down and use your head and you'll realize he's not an unbeatable opponent!" With how things were going, Vegeta might have to step in and take care of Kakarot.

Calming himself, Nappa wiped his chin, grinning. "You're right Vegeta, thanks. I wasn't thinking. Heh, nice move in trying to make me lose my judgement. But from here on, I'll show you what I can really do. So, Kakarot, are you ready?"

"That's more like it! I'm looking forward to this."

"You sure like to talk tough, don't you?"

Goku didn't just possess a mighty bark, but a powerful bite. He had enough strength to back up his words. Nappa was a fool for thinking any differently. _He actually thinks he's gonna win this, _she almost laughed at the thought, shaking her head at watching her comrade's display of stubborn pride. _He's not strong enough. _She wasn't concerned for her companions life, Goku didn't seem like the kind of guy to just kill someone—no matter if they killed first. But she was worried about what Vegeta would do to Nappa if he lost the fight. Tuning herself back to the battle, she found that Nappa had charged himself up again, thrusting two fingers in the air.

An explosion happened, flames and dust mixing and enveloping Goku. It must have been overwhelming since the younger male flew out of the fire, Nappa spotting him as he laughed in delight. "I see you!" He soared after Goku, sparks of electricity pricking at his body. They fought in the sky, a blur of limbs attack each other.

They broke apart, a smile on Goku's face. "Wow! That was much better than before!"

"You think this better, huh? I'm going to shut that mouth of yours up for good. This will finish you," he opened his maw wide, his jaw seemingly to be unhinging itself. A beam came shooting from his throat, making a beeline for Goku. The younger male charged up his own attack quickly, startling the other two Saiyans on the ground.

A force with a blinding light was the product of two powerful attacks, sending dirt all over the place. Avoca raised her arm, protecting her face from the dust. "He's a freak of nature!" Vegeta yelled. "He struck back so quickly at pointblank range!"

When everything was settled, the sight of an unscathed Goku surprised Nappa. "Phew! If I took that head-on I'd have been in trouble!"

"Impossible! That was my best technique and you just brushed it aside—like it was nothing!"

"You really are tough, the Kamehameha should have at least done a little damage… this might take awhile."

"He's not going to win," Avoca whispered to Vegeta, her eyes glued to the scene unfolding skywards. "Goku's too much for him…" she paused, wondering if she be saying anything at all. "You might have to step in and take this one."

"You're right," Vegeta agreed. "This is taking too much time." Then, with a twitch of his brow, the prince yelled, "That's enough, Nappa! You're getting us nowhere! I'll finish him myself!" Nappa snapped his head in Vegeta's direction, scowling at the short male. "Don't give me that look! I said I'll deal with Kakarot myself!"

Nappa relented, his figure moving closer to the ground. "Damn you to Hell!" was the only thing audible Nappa said before mumbling under his breath. A sudden grin made way to his face, his bulky body speeding down to Krillin and Gohan, sending Goku after him. It seemed that Nappa was going to get to have the last laugh with the little ones, but before he could do anything, a cry of "Kaio-ken" and a red blur smashed into his back.

Goku landed, catching Nappa before he fell to the ground. The younger male threw Nappa's wounded body at Vegeta and Avoca's feet. The older Saiyan reached out to the prince, a breathless, "V-Vegeta…" coming out of his mouth.

Avoca was rooted to her spot, chest clenching. Goku hit with so much precision that there was a huge possibility that Nappa would never be able to walk again, let alone fight. "He won't be fighting anymore," Goku's words filtered the air. "Leave this planet, and take him with you!"

Nappa let out a moan, "It… it h-hurts."

"Nappa," Avoca muttered, taking a towards his crippled body. She saw his eyes slide to her, his breathing heavy. She's never seen him in so much pain. His hand was still outstretched to Vegeta and for a second, she thought that he would help his old comrade. As much as she hated Nappa, she couldn't stand to see someone she's known for years in so much discomfort. He was her comrade, her fellow Saiyan, he was suppose to be strong.

Maybe this was sign to get out of here, to flee. If Goku could paralyze Nappa in one motion, what's to say that there isn't more? Yet, despite the fact that Goku had more tricks up his sleeve, Vegeta would not runaway like some kind of coward. He was a prince—he had more pride than her and Nappa combined! If they were to leave, then the prince would never hear the end of it. Wether it be words from the others from the Organization or his own thoughts.

"V-Vegeta… h-help me…" Nappa rasped. "P-P… please." Vegeta looked down at the fallen Saiyan with an indifferent look, grasping Nappa's large hand with his own small one. Nappa smiled, relief flooding his body. "T-T… thank you, V-Vegeta."

A smirk was swift to come upon his face, signaling that he wasn't just going to help Nappa. "Hmph. You're welcome." He gripped Nappa's hand more tightly, and in one swift motion, sent the large Saiyan flying through the air.

"What are you doing, Vegeta?!" Avoca exclaimed, helpless as the prince powered up, a beam launching from his body and to the defenseless Nappa. "No, Vegeta! Stop!"

"A useless ally is no ally!" He laughed, backhanding her into a pile of rocks. The blast destroyed Nappa, the aftermath being a huge outburst of white light and orange flames.

Avoca covered her face, a yelp coming from her mouth. He killed Nappa. Vegeta killed Nappa. And there was no doubt that he was going to end her too. Pushing herself to her feet, she saw that Vegeta was already smirking in her direction. Oh yeah, he was going to kill her. "You monster!" She growled, standing her ground, unafraid of her demise. "He was our comrade! Did he not mean anything to you, you bastard?!"

Vegeta only chortled, stalking closer to her. "Don't pretend you and him were best friends. You hated each other!"

"But I would never kill him!" Her throat was raw. "He was one of us, Vegeta! Nappa was a Saiyan, like you and I! How could you do that to him?!"

"He was already beaten," he spoke, pleasured by the look of horror on her face. "It would've been a waste of time."

"You're just like _him_." Her words were but a whisper, but he heard them, his smirk widening. He raised his hand, palm flat.

"Don't worry," he remarked, "you'll join him soon enough!" A stream of purple ki sped at her. She didn't try to move, thinking that she could block it. Bending her knees, Avoca brought her hands up in front of her face. Closer and closer the attack came, everything just seemed to slow down, and still Avoca didn't move. She was going to die, there was no doubt about it, but in this moment, she thought she was strong—strong enough to take on Vegeta. And maybe she was, but she would never know. A wall of orange and blue blocked the attack, receiving some damage.

She realized that it was Goku when he looked over his shoulder at her, worry written on his face. "Are you alright?" He had asked. She gave a jerky pause, taking a step away from him. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you." Goku promised, giving her a smile that she could only describe as… reassuring. Nobody's ever gave her that type of smile. She felt herself give him a nod, and his smile brightened. "I'm sorry if I caused you pain by helping to kill Raditz, but…" he eyes narrowed in determination. "I had to before he killed the people I care most about."

In a way, Avoca understood. So, she nodded, letting Goku turn away from her and to Vegeta, moving to another area after they shared a few words. She saw Vegeta's expression, seeing that smug grin of his as he went pass her. Deep down, she really hoped Goku wiped the floor with Vegeta's face. Avoca pulled the white gloves from her hands, running a hand through her black tresses. She breathed in a large gulp of air, trying to will the panic still lodged in her chest away. _I almost died. And not by the hand of these Earthlings… but by they hand of my own comrade. _Her eyes went skyward, no traces of Nappa left. _Vegeta didn't just kill Nappa—he fucking destroyed him! _

With her tail twitching and her nerves shocked, Avoca went to sit down. Coincidentally, she sat on the same boulder Vegeta did when they gave the Earthlings three hours. She spotted her scouter on the ground, picking it up and letting it roll around in her hands. Suddenly angry, Avoca threw the worthless thing away from her, holding her head in her hands. "Dammit." She let out a heavy breath, looking in the direction of where Vegeta and Goku was fighting.

"Shit."

* * *

><p><strong>Okkkkaaaayyyy. First off, I wasn't too thrilled on how this chapter went, especially the ending. I could've gave it a different coarse, but I couldn't bring myself to end this chapter any other way. Secondly, I like how Avoca is turning out. But I'm taking things slow with her, trying to show you guys that it'll be a while until Avoca accepts and is accepted. To be honest, I enjoyed her reaction to Nappa's death. Her reaction to certain things will show the others that she isn't fully like Vegeta (who at this point is a complete ass). <strong>

**Well, I guess that's it for my little authors note. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you around next time. **

**On and P.S. Exams are coming up and this whole week will be full of reviewing and I probably won't have time to write a whole lot. The only thing I'm asking is you guy's patience, please? **

**Well, see ya in the next chapter!**


End file.
